Siren
Sirens are a supernatural species who were originally psychic, and given immortality that depended on the feeding of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They are the servants of Arcadius who are tasked with harvesting the souls of the wicked. They are one of the oldest supernatural races and currently there are only two known in existence. Creation The exact origins of Sirens is currently unknown except that they were created by Arcadius by striking a deal with him even though how is it done is still unknown. They predate the Vampire species by approximately two millennium, making them one of the oldest supernatural species in existence. Sybil claims to be over three thousand years old, making them older than the Immortals, Silas and Amara, by at least a thousand years. History Ancient History Sirens came into being after Seline, a psychic, made a deal with Arcadius. In return for immortality, Seline and her sister would have to constantly devour the flesh of anyone who has commited a bad deed, no matter how small or insignificant. The siren's eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information. The Release of Sybil Bonnie broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie sealed The Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Though in order for Damon to get to the last member of The Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, removed Bonnie's spell. The siren therein uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon. After a short conversation, Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. The siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the siren forced the two vampires to bring it 'evil' victims. Later the siren, Sybil, has consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength to become a young woman. Present Day Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case she replaced his memory of Elena and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Sirens cannot die due to a deal made with Arcadius and can remain youthful so long as they continue to feast on the flesh of humans. Virginia mentions that the only known Siren has lived for thousands of years. Sybil later says she is immortal and is over three thousand years old. *'Super Strength:' Sirens possess vast strength. Sybil was strong enough to kill various members of The Armory as well as overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to enslave them. It is unknown if Sirens are stronger or weaker than Original Vampires. *'Super Speed:' Sirens are incredibly fast, this was seen when Sybil evaded The Armory's men that were searching for her. She again demonstrated her speed further when she dragged Enzo into the shadows of the Armory even at a desiccated state. *'Accelerated Healing:' Sirens are able to regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies and appear to be superior to even the likes of an Original Vampire. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck. *'Super Durability:' As an immortal, Sirens are indestructible, though despite this, their actual durability seems to be less effective than Immortals. Sybil was knocked unconscious simply by going through a windshield. Later Caroline, a young vampire, knocked her out with a just kick to the head, though this was after the Tuning Fork was used against her. *'Telepathy:' Sirens, seemingly from their previous psychic heritage, can enter into the minds of another person to read their thoughts and access their memories which is usually done through singing. They can strengthen this with physical contact, allowing them to search the entire mind of their victims and even alter their memories. This ability is superior to a vampire's as they don't require eye contact or even physical contact but the ability is seemingly inferior to an Immortal's given the resistance some can have to it. Sirens are capable of telepathic communication even from a great distance as Damon was contacted by Sybil from within The Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away. The sirens . **'Mind Control:' Through an unknown process, Sirens can take over the minds of their victims of whom are conscious of this interaction. This creates a psychic rapport between Siren and servant, allowing them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from Sybil will be struck with psychic pain and suffer haemorrhages as they are called back to her. This ability appears to have some limits seeing as Sybil only selected a few to take control of. Additionally, both Damon and Enzo were initially able to offer some resistance to her access by focusing on the people they cared most about. Later Sybil states she needs "two" loyal soldiers, and doesn't seem interested in recruiting more, possibly suggesting she can either only control two people directly at any given time or that she only requires two for whatever she plans. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she has to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil has shown to use her voice to create enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others like Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert. Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass to break it. Sybil demonstrated it when she use it to break the glass and free herself from the armory. *'Aquatic respiration:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she is able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison Sybil with a spell. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It has been confirmed that a Siphoner can siphon the magic from Sirens. *'Hunger:' Sirens feed on a person's flesh which they require in order to maintain their youth and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods appear to deteriorate them to some degree as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time in the vault. Sirens also seem to require much more "food" than vampires to be able to restore themselves if they haven't fed in centuries. *'Ancient Tuning Fork:' An ancient artifact that dates back to 2200 BC and a weapon capable of stunning Sirens and Siphoners. When struck, it produces a frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic ability. Known Sirens *'Seline:' She is the second known siren and Sybil's older "sister". Originally exiled onto an island for being a psychic, she resorted to cannibalizing nearby sailors until she made a deal with Cade in order to stay alive which turned her and her sister into sirens. *'Sybil:' One of the only two known sirens. She was originally an exiled psychic whose siren powers were forced upon her by her older "sister", Seline. Ever since then she became very cold and uses her power to lure people and feed on their flesh. She is the younger siren sister. Trivia *Sirens are said to be the oldest living beings in either universe. *As per a deal made with Cade, the Sirens were created and given their powers to save their lives, but in return they are tasked with harvesting the souls of evil people for Cade, who torments and feeds on the evil souls in the dimension he created called Hell. **Arcadius seem to only have granted them their immortality, super-strength and speed while their mental abilities seem to come from them having originally been Psychics. *Siren's are very similar to true Immortals such as Silas and Amara. Both are truly immortal species with no known way to kill them, both are the strongest psychic species to exist, and both must consume blood while the Sirens also consume the flesh of their victims as well as blood. Gallery 722-125-Enzo.png Armory2.PNG Armory1.png References See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Sirens